


异装想念

by FuuuY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuuuY/pseuds/FuuuY
Summary: 高亮注意：女装！！！不喜慎入！！本来是个人向，结果不知道为啥写着写着，就变成一丢丢弗艾了。





	异装想念

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮注意：女装！！！不喜慎入！！本来是个人向，结果不知道为啥写着写着，就变成一丢丢弗艾了。

艾伦·耶格尔看完闹剧后回到房间，脱掉皮鞋和外套，赤脚走进浴室。他在洗手台的镜子前驻足，镜中的人五官俊秀，长发束起，露出光洁的面容，前额和鬓边还留有细碎的乌发。他总是无意识地蹙眉，眉目间是挡不住的凌厉与疏离。他端详了许久，忽而抬手解开发绳，长发似泼墨晕开，因先前团起的缘故，发尾还略微卷曲。他抬眸看镜子，用手指压了压拧在一起的眉头，稍许僵硬地勾起嘴角，镜中冷漠的脸孔瞬间如初春冰雪般消融。

他有些出神，手抚上自己的面颊，眼尾漾出一个温柔的弧度。他笑得柔软，像极了那人。

淋浴喷头浇灭了他生硬的笑容，他额头抵着墙壁，被濡湿的发丝缠绕在脸侧，细小的水滴停留在轻颤的眼睫，在它煽动之际悄然坠落，留下朦胧的哀伤。

他肩膀蜷缩，双手环抱自己紧紧贴着墙壁，仿佛只有这样他才能保持站立。明明身材高挑挺拔，这副模样倒显得羸弱单薄。不知为何，他竟在温热的水流下打颤。良久之后，他才松开手关掉了开关。

他赤裸着走出浴室，所过之处一片水渍。他全身湿漉漉的，但丝毫没有要擦拭的意思，任水珠从肌肤滑落。他的房间暗沉沉的，唯一的光线来自窗外，外面应该很明亮，但留给他的温暖却只有这一隅之地。他仰头阖眼，站在光影下拥抱微弱的暖阳。

当他睁开眼时，眼前已换了个景象。残阳如血，像极了那时的光景。

他的身体宛若被烈火围困，无处可逃，无人可依，只能像那时一样任由红色冲刷自己。艾伦打开衣柜，小心地拿出一件衣物。那是很久之前他专程找裁缝店的女士定做的，女老板听到他想要定做这么一件衣服时，对他还表示赞赏，夸他对伴侣真好。他也只是不置可否地笑笑。

艾伦提着裙子，细致地抚摸着裙身。骨节分明的手掠过缝制精巧的蔷薇，丝滑的绸带从指缝流过。他抬脚伸进去，缓慢地拉起裙子。

艾伦是偶然间在母亲的衣柜里看到它的，看到的第一眼他就着迷了。他很疑惑地问母亲，为什么没见你穿过呢？母亲的表情看上去又是羞赧又是怀念，她跟他说这是为了吸引你爸爸的注意力才特地设计的。

难怪如此独特。

他又问：“那你现在怎么不穿了呢？”

母亲把裙子放在床上，坐在旁边，摩挲着上面精致的蔷薇。“我本来就不是那么勇敢的人，这是我第一次为了一个人做这样一次尝试。我设计了很久，也缝制了很久，可这条裙子在这里并不被人接受，大家只会觉得这样穿像妓女。尽管走在街上会被人指点，但我还是坚持穿着它，我又不是穿给他们看的，只要格里沙在我就一定要穿。让我惊喜的是那一天格里沙夸我的裙子很漂亮，他很喜欢，那时我就觉得别人怎么看都无所谓了。”

年幼的艾伦眨巴着大眼睛，小手捂着嘴偷笑。卡露拉瞧见他这古灵精怪的模样，两手揉捏他肉嘟嘟的脸颊。“后来我们结婚了，我也不需要穿着它了。它是我为他而制作的，是为了实现我的爱恋。再说了我天天帮你做饭洗衣服的，哪用的着穿这么好？”说罢还用力敲了敲艾伦的脑门。艾伦撇嘴嘟囔这有什么？穿着多好看啊。

卡露拉笑着把裙子收紧了衣橱里，说：“在你爸爸眼里我穿什么样都好看。”

艾伦心底也默念着，我也觉得你穿什么都好看。

细窄的裙身滑过挺翘的臀部，肩带抚过臂膀暗红的手痕，最终落宿在优美的锁骨。他背对着铜镜，认真地系着背后的蝴蝶结，双手向后的姿势使得肩胛骨外显，束紧的缎带勾勒出纤细的腰肢。暴露在外的臂膀附着薄薄的肌肉，他很精壮，穿着裙子却并没有违和感。他触摸着胸前柔软的蔷薇，侧头瞥了眼明镜。那时的他年纪还小，但他也不明白为何如今还记忆深刻，以至于老板娘问他要什么样式时，他立马就描绘了出来。

艾伦坐在台前，用梳子梳理还微微湿润的长发。也许是看到基斯教官的缘故，让他无端想起了她。艾伦衔着红丝带，将头发全部拢至右肩，较短的碎发散至耳鬓，他取下嘴里的丝带系在发梢。他将脸覆上妆粉，右手点黛。他轻轻在自己的眼上作画，把略有棱角的眼眶磨得圆润。他的双眼与母亲毫无二致，都一样上挑时惑人，下弯时迷人。他拿着唇刷点上胭脂，微启双唇，仔细地描摹下唇，双唇交并之时，嫣红的蔷薇已然绽开。

他起身旋转了一圈，像是雀跃地等待着恋人的女孩。恍惚间，他似乎看到了母亲当年的模样。他想，她当时是不是也像现在的自己一样，梳妆打扮好就在铜镜前摆弄。

“噗嗤。”

他好像开心得笑出声，等坐回到台前他才发现，自己早已泪流满面。白皙的脸已被黑色的泪水玷污，眼睑晕染一片墨色。他抚上自己肮脏的面颊，红唇上扬，眼眸弯弯。他笑得愈是美丽动人，眼中的泪就愈是无法遏制。

他又开始想念她了。

“砰砰砰。”

艾伦的眼神刹时冷冽，美人梨花带雨的画面立刻被撕破，他又变回了原来的他。

“谁？”艾伦厉声道。

艾伦没等到回应，反而听到了门锁被打开的声音。

他瞪大双眼，有些错愕地看着面带戏谑笑容的弗洛克。军靴摩擦木质地板的声音异常刺耳，他肩上架着长枪，一步步向艾伦走来。弗洛克俯身，用手背爱怜地触碰他黑色的泪痕。他幽幽地上下打量艾伦，突然贴近他的耳朵，略微瘙痒的热气吹红了他的耳廓。

他听见他说。

“哭了就不美了。”


End file.
